


Pool's Paradise

by thenotebrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caution, F/M, Love me some Dorcas, slippery when wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotebrooke/pseuds/thenotebrooke
Summary: By most relationship standards, a botched beginning. It wasn’t too ridiculous for James to be contemplating drowning himself in the wave pool, right?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Pool's Paradise

“Mate, I’ve seen you with your top off, you’re an absolute twig. You’re better off getting her attention by pretending to drown like some pansy-arsed pale imitation of an eighties coming-of-age movie.”

Ah, mates. So supportive. 

James scoffed in absolute derision at the mere suggestion of such derivative theatrics. Please. James Potter was nothing if not original. 

“Moony, while I’m gone whisking my future girlfriend off of her feet and carrying her off into the sunset via lazy river, will you please knock some sense into Sirius? Thanks much.” James didn’t even bother acknowledging Remus’s raised eyebrows and polite disbelief at the suggestion of James’s romantic prowess as he glanced back over his shoulder.

Rubbish friends he had, he should clearly bin the lot of them. Well, except Peter. It’d be rude to chuck him on the poor sod’s birthday, anyway.

A quick swallow, a steadying breath, and James pushed off of the stalk of the giant mushroom. He slipped out beneath the cascade of water falling off of the mushroom top under which he and his mates had been hiding in order to scope out the fit redhead lounging on the lifeguard stand just beyond the wave pool. 

James took three deliberate steps over toward her. Manly steps, even. Any healthy self-respecting teenage females in the immediate vicinity would swoon at the sight of James’s clearly well deserved swagger. There was, however, a suspicious lack of females in the appropriate age range to be oogling James as he strutted about the pool deck. In fact, there was a suspicious lack of adolescents over the age of 12 anywhere within the park, but if James spent too long dwelling on the fact that he and his mates were the only seventeen year olds in what was clearly a child-centered water park he’d feel too ridiculous to walk up to his intended with the necessary suaveness to pull off their all-too-important meet cute. 

His mum was always going on to him about “envisioning what he wanted, sending his thoughts out to the universe and letting the cosmic forces at work in the world deliver his wildest dreams right back into his lap”and all that rot. That was all fine and well for Euphemia; the woman walked around as if the Earth was lucky just to have her feet kiss its surface, and the Earth-the universe as a whole, really-seemed inclined to agree. James wasn’t entirely certain she hadn’t done some sort of deal with the devil when he was a wee tot, and all of the karmic imbalances set upon the Potter family by Euphemia's winning luck were put to rights by the horrible series of events which happened to be his teenage life. 

Still, it was worth a shot. And in fact, it was positively easy for James to envision himself striding right up to the goddess in question, murmur a few smooth syllables, and have her throw herself at him, abandoning her post to double up with him on the flume ride, then share a smoothie and a kiss at the beach hut cafe before they promised themselves to each other for all of eternity as she held him underneath the mushroom top waterfalls, the deluge a perfect metaphor for the power and intensity of their feelings for one another. Plus, she might let him feel around over her swimsuit a bit.

Okay that was a bit much. But the smoothie bit had some definite potential. Interesting. 

Definite potential.

Were there really no other blokes here around his age? Wow, he must’ve been at least a foot taller than even the biggest kid wading in the shores of the wave pool. Maybe that’d work to his advantage? Girls liked tall blokes anyway, and though he was no slouch in that department. Coming in just shy of six feet, this could only benefit him, surely…. Couldn’t it? Jesus, it was like being surrounded by a bunch of goblins, chasing each other across the pool deck, disregarding him entirely, jogging just slowly enough not to incur the wrath of the beautiful lifeguard whose charms they were clearly oblivious to. And rightly so, considering they were maybe ten. Was James really considering children his competition in his pursuit of the ginger goddess? He really was touched in the head. Right, moving on.

Even as he was lost in his reverie, James’s feet were obediently carrying him every closer to the girl in question, if with considerably less chutzpah than with which they had begun. Now here he was, coming in for final descent and barely half a skeleton of a plan formed in his head. Oh well, he’d have to wing it, he guessed. That never failed him in coursework or at home. James was a certified master in bluffing his way through virtually anything. He’d talked his way into adult movies since the tender age of fourteen. He’d convinced his parents for five weeks that the creaking sounds coming from his room must have been from some kind of ghoul or psychic disturbance, and not the scruffy black puppy he and Remus had found, taken pity on and decided to co-adopt over Christmas hols last year. James was pretty sure he’d passed all of his A-levels with flying colors on his bullshitting ability alone. This would be nothing.

With renewed vigor, he crossed the final steps straight up to the lifeguard’s podium, opening his mouth to speak. Then, when James thought he couldn’t be overwhelmed by her anymore, she turned the full power of her gaze upon him... and he blacked out.

Well.

Not really blacked out.

He wasn’t such a ponce as to faint upon interacting with the woman of his dreams. But, as the next conscious thought James remembered having was shuffling back toward the lonely aquatic mushroom from whence his journey had begun, he knew he had probably spoken with her.

He just had no earthly idea what words had left his mouth. 

James felt panic rising in his chest as he approached. Regardless of Euphemia’s advice and any visualisation he had undertaken on his quest to speak to Hot Lifeguard, he knew his karma too well to assume the encounter had gone any way but south. What had he said? Had he done something stupid? What if he’d insulted her mother in some horrid and totally unintended fashion? What if he’d spoken of nothing but his cat? 

James’s shuffle slowly morphed into a horrified run-walk, but he knew better than to move faster than his current speed. God, he couldn’t bear to have drawn down Hot Lifeguard’s chastising whistle on top of what could have been nothing but her sheer disdain at his pathetic attempts to woo her. But as he finally arrived at home base, James found that his mates had vacated the premises sometime during his brief endeavor at love.

Psh. He was definitely chucking them all, birthdays or no. As soon as he got some lunch.

….

Lily Evans sighed as she glanced at her waterproof watch. Dorcas was fourteen minutes late to shift change. Again. 

Get a job lifeguarding, her mum had said at the beginning of the summer. It’ll be relaxing after the year you’ve had, and easy. 

Sure, she figured to an extent that relaxing and easy was code for dead boring, but nothing could really have prepared Lily for how mind-numbingly, interminably tedious this job was. There were very few bright spots to disrupt the absolute flatline that was her lifeguard shift. The most remarkable thing to happen on one of her shifts was when little Callum Robbins had vomited at the bottom of the swirly slide last Thursday. She could still smell the chlorine on her hands from having to shock the slide water to within an inch of its life after cleaning up that mess.

Very few bright spots indeed, excepting one, well… could she even call it a bright spot? It was certainly amusing, watching as the poor bloke tried to form words. She had started out very concerned that he’d had a premature stroke, and considered calling for backup and having someone call 999, but he finally managed to get out coherent words without slurring his speech and with the full motion of his face, so Lily figured she could talk to him a little while to assess the situation before determining a need for immediate action. 

She’d noticed the boy approaching with some trepidation from the corner of her eye, and as she turned to face him, he seemed to lurch forward, his shin hitting the leg of her chair as he leaned alarmingly close. “Can I help you?” 

He blinked owlishly at her. “So…. smoothies? You know. Erm, aren’t they grand? I love smoothies. At the Beach Hut Cafe, right? Nice whistle. Alright, thanks.” A beat. “Bye.”

What?

Seriously, what was that? Was the boy asking if the beach hut had smoothies? She was fairly sure they did serve a fair selection, but then the boy whipped around and headed off before she even had a chance to reply in the affirmative. And he didn’t even head toward the Beach Hut Cafe on the far side of the park. He wandered back to the forest themed paddling pool, and just stood there, back to her, scratching his head and rumpling his still somewhat-wet hair. It was nice, that hair was. All wild and mussed, indomitable even in the face of gravity and under the weight of water.

Lily didn’t even need to see his face to imagine the completely bewildered look he was undoubtedly sporting. And besides, with his back facing her, there was a distinct advantage offered up to her instead.

Ahem.

Those were quite nice trunks weren’t they?

Lily blushed in spite of herself. Focus. Children could be in danger.

Still, she couldn’t help glancing out of the corner of her eye, following the lunatic as he finally made his way from the paddling pool over to the cafe. Good, she thought, she wouldn’t have to show him where it was. 

He was quite tan wasn’t he? 

And where was Dorca-

“Lily, darling, so sorry to keep you out so long. I forgot that Dorcas and I swapped shifts this morning so she could work front desk and take off early. Sorry I left you out here, hope you haven’t had to be too heroic while I was away.” Marlene’s smirk made it clear she was aware just how much attention Lily had been giving to the occupants of the wave pool. 

“Marlene, lovely to see you too. Nothing to report, it’s been an uneventful morning so far.” Lily’s saccharine tone easily eclipsed Marlene’s sweet but businesslike greeting. Lily knew for a fact the real reason Dorcas and Marlene swapped shifts was because Marlene was out to ungodly hours at Alice’s twin brothers’ house party. She knew this because Lily had also been out to ungodly hours at Alice’s twin brothers’ house party with Marlene. LIly just had a strong sense of responsibility to not shirk her duties, which was why she found herself sitting on the lifeguard stand promptly at 9 am in the morning, regretting any influence she allowed Marlene to have in her life. She stood up and moved out of the way of the deck chair to make room for Marlene to take up post, stretching as she went.

“By the way, who was that boy who came up to talk to you? Awfully fit, he was.”

Lily froze. Erm.

“Looked like he knew how to show a girl a good time,” Marlene snickered. “Weren’t you just saying something at the Prewetts’ last night about needing a good time one of these days?”

Seriously, her mate was pure, unadulterated evil, she was.

“Sod off, Marlene.” Lily snorted, turning to head as far away from Marlene as she could.

“Headed over to the Beach Hut Cafe? Hear they’re serving up quite a dish over there at the moment.” Nothing but evil cackles followed. 

Lily snapped out a petulant “No,” before quickly adjusting her course to the women's locker room. She needed to splash her face with cold water, or something. Jesus, would this blush never go away?

….

James dropped unceremoniously into the vibrant plastic chair at the cafe, throwing reproachful looks at his party. “You’re all rubbish mates.”

“Yes, we know, we know, now can we please order? Pete’s mum gave us fifty quid to blow on whatever we want for lunch, and I wanna see how big the apocalyptic pizza is. It could be the only redeeming factor in an otherwise lacklustre establishment such as this.” Sirius’s concern for his friend’s romantic troubles was really comforting, it was.

“Hey, I’ve always liked this place!” chirped Peter indignantly.

“Oh, come off it Padfoot, you’re just upset because you won’t get to bash us all to hell at dodgems,” Remus chided, tactfully leaving out the part about how Sirius wouldn’t be caught dead at a family water park catering to children ages 4-11 if it weren’t Peter’s birthday do.

“And because he doesn’t get to play pirate on the kiddie rides like he would at Pleasure Park,” Peter sniggered conspiratorially with Remus.

“One time, I did the voice ONE TIME-”

“Oi! I am in need of assistance here, and you three go off babbling like hyenas about pizza and pirates. I AM IN PAIN,” James whined.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius all paused to look at him.

“Emotional turmoil, then! And my shin hurts!” James addended. “Please tell me you didn’t abandon me so quickly that you didn’t witness what went occurred between myself and Hot Lifeguard?”

“Course not! It looked pretty normal to us,” good old Peter, helpful as always. “Although you were kind of leaning over her a bit, it was odd. What did she say?” Hmph.

“I don’t know.”

“Well what did you say?”

“I don’t know.”

Sirius cut in. “Oh, come off it James, don’t be so dramatic-”

“I’m being honest, I completely blanked out, I have no idea what I said to her. It’s a lost cause. I’m hopeless.”

Remus let out a low whistle. Almost sympathetic.

Padfoot was less helpful. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Peter took a long sip from his pina colada. “Next time, maybe?”

James dropped his head to the table.

….

Lily left the bathroom and made her way to the front desk to keep Dorcas company. Lily’s first shift of the day had ended, but she’d picked up another to begin within the hour over by the swirly slide of dreaded Callum Robbins fame. At least she had the cool air conditioning from the front entrance waiting for her when she finally got to the desk. 

And if she had spent the better part of that hour braiding and re-braiding her hair and making sure her polo sat just so over her swimsuit, who would be the wiser? No one, that’s who. No one at all.

“All right, Lily?” Dorcas smiled as Lily plopped down in the second front desk chair. Good old dependable Dorcas. Not like nosy, late, assuming Marlene over there in her chair, cool as anything. Dorcas was solid, Dorcas was one of Lily’s best mates. It was crack that Dorcas had managed to land a job at the water park the same week Lily did, otherwise she’d have gone barmy cleaning after children’s parties and directing slide runs and unsticking traffic jams in the lazy river weeks ago. Dorcas, who’d never been one for making light of other peoples’ momentary attractions to lunatic boys with nice bottoms and beautiful hair, who would never gossip about her friends and their lapses in judgement. Who would never encourage Lily to hit on a visitor at the pool. I mean, the bloke was a client, if you really thought about it, and she was representative of the business. It would be totally unprofessional. Absolutely out of the question. And Dorcas would, as the good professional mate, refrain from bringing up such a potential professional gaffe as making eyes at a visitor to the park-

“Marlene texted me that you got hit on by a cute boy.” Dorcas was a jerk.

“I did not, under any circumstance, get hit on. No such instance was happening. There was nothing of the sort happening from either end of that interaction. I think the poor boy might have been having a stroke. I was purely doing my duty as a responsible lifeguard by listening to him and making sure he was alright.” Besides, Lily thought, he just needed directions to the cafe. Nothing strange about that.

“He’s your type, though.” Knowing.

“Well, I mean- hang on, how do you even know what he looks like?” Exasperated.

“Marlene sent me a picture. Plus, I saw him come in with his friends earlier. Lord knows why you’d like him out of the bunch, he’s got this one friend. Looks mild-mannered as anything, but you know under all that, he’s probably got this beast that only comes out when he’s properly… you know, awakened.” Matter-of-fact, then slightly bashful.

Dear Lord.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my best mate Dorcas?” Lily was positively scandalised. They were only seventeen, for Lord’s sake. And not seventeen in the sense that Marlene was seventeen, but seventeen in the truly, properly innocent sense. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Dorcas said quickly. Too quickly. Hmm. “What makes you so sure he wasn’t hitting on you?”

“What makes you so sure he was?” Lily bit back.

Dorcas scrolled through her phone. Her eyes lit up and she triumphantly held the screen out for Lily to observe.

Well, Marlene certainly had good timing in her photographic exploits. She had caught it just as they had started talking.

Hmm. That was quite a bit of leaning. And from this angle, it kind of looked…. Intimate? Like a close conversation, which was laughable knowing what exactly Smoothie Boy had said to her. But what if, maybe he was trying to say something else? The difficulty forming words could be chalked up to nerves. But what did smoothies have to do with anything like that? Lily was simply trying to make this look like a more hopeful situation than it was. And she knew what wishful thinking does to a poor hormonal girl just looking for a “good time” as Marlene put it. She wasn’t going to do that to herself. She’d put it out of her mind for good. Yes, that was it. 

But, still…. That was a lot of leaning. Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm.

…..

It wasn’t too ridiculous for James to be contemplating drowning himself in the wave pool, right? He’d already snuck back to the edge of the pool area and caught a glimpse of Hot Lifeguard’s replacement, thank God. He’d never have to bear the absolute shame and misery of her disgusted gaze upon him again. He could be buffeted by manufactured waves and contemplate his timely end in peace, without fear of judgement by the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes on.

And he could say that last bit with certainty. His mates had spent the better part of lunch trying to convince him that it wasn’t actually that bad. That she wasn’t really as beautiful as his lovestruck heart told his disconsolate brain she was, that it was the lack of comparable, appropriately aged females around to judge based off of. Because he was looking for a bird to be attracted to, and there was only one around, then clearly no other would do. Remus likened it to the moon. Like how when the moon sets over the sea, it looks so much bigger because there’s nothing around to reference for size, whereas on land there are trees and buildings and the occasional airplane flying by. 

Psh. James had seen the moon over the sea. It looked the bloody same as always. 

And much as he wanted to halfheartedly convince himself otherwise, just the memory of those green eyes turning like a spotlight upon him had him convinced there had never been a more beautiful creature on the face of the planet. 

Sure, he’d said the same thing about Delainey Simmons in Year 9, but Year 9 James was an idiot, and Delainey Simmons couldn’t even hold a candle to Hot Lifeguard. James had even started to feel guilty for calling her Hot Lifeguard, not because it was untrue, but because he was sure, looking at eyes as kind and as open as those, that she must also be uncommonly kind as well. No one could have eyes like that and not be kind. She was definitely a wonderful person to everyone she met, caring and giving and self-sacrificial and the fact that she was beautiful was just to boot. Come on, James thought, she was a lifeguard. She literally spent her days guarding lives. The girl was a freaking hero. And here he was, just moaning about her like an idiot.

Eventually, Remus gently reminded James of the reason they were even at the waterpark in the first place. Poor Peter, He didn’t deserve a rubbish friend who spent all day mooning over some bird instead of celebrating with him. He bet Hot-no-Lovely Lifeguard wouldn’t abandon her friends on their birthdays, nor would she consider dating someone who did so. And so James resolved to spend the entire rest of the day throwing himself into celebrating Pete with as much gusto as he could muster. And if he needed to bemoan his bad luck, he could do so on his own time. Or at least, when he knew his mates weren’t looking.

Which was how he found himself here, an hour after lunch, wading into the wave pool with the intention of becoming utterly lost in the crowd so he could mope for a few minutes in peace. Peter had gotten a call from his gran and had to run off to answer, because she withheld his presents if he didn’t talk to her for at least twenty minutes on his birthday. Moony challenged Padfoot to a race down the twin slides in a battle for honor, to which Sirius was obliged, and James suddenly found himself standing alone, less than twenty paces from the scene of the crime earlier this morning. 

The, well, the romantic crime, as it were.

What did he even say to the poor girl?

It was a bloody good thing she had left for the day, because James didn’t think he could bear having to face her again. He thought he might die of embarrassment. James floated listlessly through the waves, allowing them to buffet him about as he stared up at the roof of the large park. As the water started to get particularly rough, he picked his head up and twisted about in the water, regretting not grabbing a pool float like the rest of the intrepid swimmers in the pool. He glanced around looking to see if there was an abandoned one on the edge of the pool near the swirly slide, and who in that very moment did he see walking along the edge of the pool, staring directly at him with the strangest look on her face. With those green eyes.

James froze. 

Just in time to get smacked in the face by a particularly rough wave. 

That time, he really did black out.

….

Lily didn’t even stop to think about the fact that she was supposed to be heading to her new post by the swirly slide. She didn’t think about Marlene going in after Smoothie Boy. She was all instinct as she dove in the water, float in hand, and swam three swift powerful strokes over to Smoothie Boy. 

It was really a shame he wasn’t conscious to see her swimming like that towards him, or he would’ve swooned. She was sure of it. 

She quickly lugged his body up onto the float and kicked him over to the side of the wave pool, where Marlene was waiting to help pull him out. Lily was trying to stay calm, hoping the bloke hadn’t swallowed too much water, but she realized she needn’t have worried as she hoisted herself up out of the pool. The minute Marlene got him lying on his back, he coughed out whatever water had gotten in his lungs and opened his eyes almost immediately. His previously blank, unconscious face came swiftly, gloriously alive as he pulled his eyebrows down and winced. Lily found herself grateful for that expression, as it meant he was aware. But was he in pain?

Lily knelt by his side, checking to see if there were any injuries anywhere on his body, wondering if he needed any kind of medical attention for the second time that day. Seeing Lily had it under control, and (Lily figured) sensing a perfect Moment, Marlene stepped back to her post and yelled over at Bletchley, the lifeguard at the swirly slide, to keep his post for a bit longer. 

As she finished checking him over, Smoothie Boy’s eyes seemed to focus in on her, his furrowed brow smoothing and his eyes growing brighter as they locked onto hers.

“Hey,” he rasped. “It’s you. You saved me.”

“I sure did. It’s sort of my job. How are you feeling?” 

“Like a drowned cat,” James’s remark was appropriately followed by a series of long hacking coughs, only strengthening the metaphor of his comparison.

“I happen to like cats,” Lily replied, watching his breathing.

“You should meet my cat. He’s the grouchiest cat on the face of the planet” James smiled proudly.

“Hmm,” Lily said. “Well, I’ve got to sit over by the swirly slides for the rest of my shift. Why don’t you come sit by me and catch your breath a bit, and you can tell me all about your cat?” And then maybe I can check for injuries just a bit more thoroughly all along that body, she added in her head.

Jesus, she was no better than Marlene. She needed to be professional here, at least for this bit.

“Okay,” was Smoothie Boy’s somewhat tired response.

“What was your name?”

“James.” What a lovely name. 

“What’s yours?”

“Lily.”

….

James was certain that no one had actually pulled him out of that wave pool. He had simply died and gone to Heaven. Lovely Lifeguard, Lily, had pulled up a chair next to her post, and they sat together, talking and laughing for the remainder of her shift.

“Wait, how did you not know my name? Didn’t I talk to you earlier?” James asked Lily. It still felt so great to know her name.

“You didn’t introduce yourself. Did you not realize? You didn’t ask for my name originally either, you just mumbled something about smoothies as you leaned precariously over me.” Lily laughed and looked at him sideways, with a kind of exasperated expression on her face.

“Well, in my defense, you are alarmingly attractive. I blanked out and walked away with no awareness of anything that had just occurred.” Idiot. He was giving himself away that quickly? He was planning on building up to hit. Christ, he had just barely started talking with her, and he was able to remain lucid for the conversation.

Although, one could argue James wasn’t entirely lucid, as he had just told the object of his recent, powerful affections exactly what he thought of her. He was an idiot. He was however saved from the embarrassment of Lily’s gentle rejection by the interruption of Sirius and Remus’s sudden appearance from the twin slides on the other side of the park. 

James had to admit, he absolutely relished the look on their faces when they saw him sitting peachy keen next to Lily and chatting it up as if they were great chums.

Absolutely gobsmacked.

Served them right. Wankers.

“Prongs, what the hell?” Remus cried. “Why are you wearing a neckbrace?” 

Oh. Erm. Right. James supposed he forgot about that part.

“I’m fine, I’m absolutely positive Lily’s just making me wear it for being a ponce in the wave pool… right?” James turned to look at Lily, whose smile was almost indulgent, even as she contradicted him.

“You could actually have a neck injury, and that’s serious! I’m making you wear it and sit here with me at least until I get off the end of my shift, so I can make sure you have no major injuries. I’m just doing my job.” Lily looked at him with a face that was clearly false innocence. James’s heart squeezed inside his chest.

He turned back to look at Remus and Sirius, as well as a bewildered Peter who was just making his way back to the group after getting off what must’ve been a marathon call with his gran. “You heard the woman. Guess I’ve gotta stay here for a bit. Don’t want to ruin your fun for your birthday though, Pete, why don’t you guys go have some fun without me?”

“Jesus, Prongs,” Sirius swore, “When I told you to pretend to drown to get her attention this morning, I was joking, you know.”

James visibly blanched. He glanced at Lily, whose eyebrows had shot up to her hairline at that last statement. “Yes, thank you, Sirius, now you guys can go.”

“So… you faked drowning, to get me to jump in and save you? You actually went through all of that? Really? What are you, twelve?” Lily’s tone became harsh surprisingly fast.

“No! Honest! God, this really is ridiculous. I swear I wasn’t faking or anything. My whole plan was actually just to sweep you off your feet with how smooth I was this morning. You know, invite you to smoothies and ride off into the sunset via lazy river with you, but when I finally got around you, my brain just kind of… er, shut down, I guess.” James was sheepish at best, but he could see in her eyes and her quickly shifting face that she believed he was earnest. Thank the Lord.

“And that’s what happened again just now in the wave pool? Your brain just shut down?” Lily was teasing him now, he could tell. 

James stared at the ground and nodded sheepishly, playing up for her pity as much as her could.

“It kind of seems like your near death experience is my fault. However could I make it up to you?” The look in her eyes as he finally glanced up and locked on to them said much much more than even her words did. Lily checked her watch. “My shift’s about to end. How about we share a smoothie, then hit up the lazy river for a sunset ride?”

“Only if you promise me a tandem tube on the flume ride first.”

Lily leaned over, brushed her lips against his. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing or posting anything, would love any and all feedback. All the love =)


End file.
